Notlandung auf Mittelerde
by Ajantis
Summary: Ein kleiner Alien namens Ajantis möchte gerne Urlaub machen und fliegt dazu zur Erde um sich den neuesten HdR-Streifen anzusehen. Doch auf dem Flug kommt er in ein Wurmloch und wird von einem Tie-Fighter angeriffen und muss auf Mittelerde notlanden.
1. Notlandung auf Mittelerde Prolog

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Marken und Namen usw. gehören den rechtmäßigen Besitzern. HdR New Line Cinama und JRR Tolkien; Star Wars Lucas Arts Dungeons and Dragons Wizzards of the Coast Usw.  
  
Notlandung auf Mittelerde  
  
Prolog  
  
Es war ein ganz schöner Tag auf meinem Planeten in der Milchstraße. Die Sonne schien, es war angenehm warm und noch dazu Sonntag. Genau der richtige Tag für einen kleinen Ausflug zur Erde, wo ich wieder einmal hin wollte. Mein Leben auf unserem Planeten wird sowieso immer mehr Öde. Da ein Krieg, dort ein Aufstand - das übliche halt. Da ich beim Nachrichtendienst bin, sehe ich das jeden Tag und bin immer froh, wenn ich nicht arbeiten muss und abschalten kann. Meine ganzen Freunde und Verwandten sind alle bei der Armee oder Regierung, die es sich zur Aufgabe machte, sämtliche Sternensysteme, egal ob mit Gewalt oder Diplomatie unter ihre Herrschaft zu bringen.  
  
Eigentlich sind wir sehr friedlich, aber kommt es zum Kampfe, dann werden manche von uns zu rasenden Bestien. Aber damit will ich jetzt nicht so ins Detail gehen, da es sich bei dieser Geschichte nicht um unsere Zivilisation handelt, sondern von mir. Ajantis, dem Reporter, Schriftsteller und Träumer, der jetzt einen Ausflug zur Erde macht, um sich den neuesten "Herrn der Ringe" Streifen ansehen will. Toll was sich die Erdlinge so einfallen lassen. Sie haben mich sogar teilweise inspiriert. Ich liebe sie einfach diese netten Menschlein mit ihrem Einfallsreichtum. Die sind uns gar nicht unähnlich. Wenn sie so weiter machen, abgesehen von der Verschmutzung ihres Planeten, können sie sogar mit uns konkurriern, vorrausgesetzt sie erobern einen Teil rund um ihr Sonnensystem und bringen sich nicht gegenseitig um. Naja jetzt komm ich doch lieber zu meinem Teil der Geschichte.  
  
Also: Am frühen Morgen stand ich schon auf, um mein Schiff fertig zumachen. Es ist ein kleiner Reisejäger, vergleichbar mit einem Audi A4 Kombi, um ihn mit einem menschlichen Fortbewegungsmittel zu vergleichen, nur mit Waffen und Tarnvorrichtung, was bei uns Standardausrüstung ist in Zeiten wie diesen. Ich stieg ein, checkte alles durch und flog dann noch schnell zur Tankstelle. Dort musste ich noch schnell auftanken, damit ich auch genung Sprit für meinen Flitzer habe (ist ein bisschen aufgemotzt worden, damit ich schneller abhauen kann, falls mich irgendjemand angreifen will) und nicht unterwegs den Notlanden muss und den Pannendienst rufen muss.  
  
So jetzt wäre aufgetankt. Nur noch schnell zum Raumdock fliegen, um mich dort abzumelden und dann geht's ab in die Tiefen des Weltalls. Da im Raumdock meine Schwester arbeitet, wurde ich dort nicht allzu lange aufgehalten und konnte meine Reise ganz schnell fortsetzen.  
  
Durch unser Sonnensystem darf man nicht mit Hyperraumgeschwindigkeit fliegen, da sonst die Bullen kommen und mir mein schönes Schiff konsfiszieren und den Führerschein abknöpfen, was ich mir in meinem Job nicht leisten kann. Vorbei am Mond (ja wir nennen unseren Mond des Hauptplaneten auch Mond!), am Moltar vorbei, zwischen den Ringen des Olkar durch und noch schnell auf einen Kaffee bei meinem Kumpel Mike und dann komm ich schon an die Grenzen des Sonnensystems, wo die Hyperraumsprungtore sind, ohne die ich nicht aus dem Sonnensystem hinaus kann. Im gewöhnlichen Raum ist das egal, weil man dort nach Belieben in den Hyperraum springen kann. Nur innerhalb des Sonnensystems ist das nicht erlaubt, denn es könnten ja feindliche Schiffe sein, die einen Angriff starten können. Deshalb müssen alle zivilen und militärischen Schiffe dort andocken und in den Hyperraum springen. Nach 20 Minuten Wartezeit kam ich endlich an die Reihe. Und schwupps, schon war ich im Hyperraum und war glücklich und zufrieden endlich mal weg zukommen.  
  
So der Autopilot wäre eingeschalten. Nun kann ich den Flug genießen und die Schönheit des Weltalls bewundern. Ich lehnte mich zurück und war schon sicher ein paar Lichtjahre von meinem Heimatplaneten entfernt. Der Flug zur Erde sollte ca. 5 Stunden dauern ich brauchte sowie so noch ein bisschen Zeit, um einen sehr interessanten Artikel zu schreiben. Tja, die Arbeit lässt mich auch nicht immer los, aber ich schreibe gerne und es macht mir Spass unsere Regierung ein bisschen aufs Korn zu nehmen. Zwar hat das mir schon ein paar Probleme gebracht, aber davon will ich jetzt nicht berichten, da das ja nichts mit der Geschichte zu tun hat.e 


	2. Notlandung auf Mittelerde Kapitel 1

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Marken und Namen usw. gehören den rechtmäßigen Besitzern. HdR New Line Cinama und JRR Tolkien; Star Wars Lucas Arts Dungeons and Dragons Wizzards of the Coast Usw.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Komplikationen  
  
Nach ca. 2 Stungen ertönte plötzlich der Alarm. Bin ich etwa in ein Asteroidenfeld geraten, oder wurde ich beschossen? Mein Schiff wurde durchgeschüttelt und meine ganzen Sachen fielen aus den Schränken. Als ich mich ans Steuerpult vorkämpfte konnte ich jedoch nichts erkennen. Sicherheitshalber trat ich aus dem Hyperraum aus und ging auf normale Fluggeschwindigkeit über, fuhr die Schutzschilde hoch und der Flug wurde wieder ruhiger.  
  
Ich sah aus den Fenstern hinaus und konnte nur Nebel erkennen. Um mich zu vergewissern wo ich bin, kontrollierte ich die Sternenkarten. Während ich auf die Ergebnise des Computer wartete wurde ich plötzlich 2 mal durchgerüttelt, so als ob ich von Phaserstrahlen getroffen wäre. Dann sah ich plötzlich 2 Blitze und einer traf das Schiff. Ich schnappte sofort das Funkgerät und rief um Hilfe, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. "Hoffentlich bin ich jetzt nicht in ein Wurmloch hineingeraten - das fehlte mir noch!" dachte ich mir und schaltete auf manuelle Steuerung um. Verwundert flog ich weiter durch den Nebel, der sich nach einiger Zeit sich als gigantische Röhre zeigte. Ob es ein Wurmloch war oder nicht weiß ich nicht. Ich war jedenfalls noch nie in eines hineingeraten. Trotz aller Turbulenzen vorher verlief der Flug jetzt wieder ruhiger und lehnte mich in den Sessel zurück.  
  
Nach ca. einer halben Stunde lichtete sich der Tunnel und ich kam wieder in den normalen Raum. Ich musste jedoch feststellen, das es nicht der war, den ich erwartete. Vor mir lag ein mir unbekannter Raum. Ich scannte die Gegend, um herauszufinden wo ich bin. Jedoch konnte der Computer nicht feststellen wo ich mich befinde. Ich lies eine Positionssonde ab, um den Tunnel zu markieren, wenn ich wieder zurückflog.  
  
Erstaunt über mein Schicksal und der Schönheit, die ich entdeckte, flog ich weiter. Doch plötzlich wurde ich angegriffen!!! Es war ein Schiff, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe. Es sah wie ein Tie-Fighter aus Star Wars, einer beliebten Kino-Serie auf der Erde, von denen ich alle 20 Teile habe.  
  
Auf einmal leuchteten alle Warnleuchten auf! Energieverlust und ein beschädigtes Triebwerk. Ein Volltreffer! Nun bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun, dass ich sterben könnte. Egal ich würde wenigstens von einem Tie- Fighter besiegt werden. Immerhin etwas, aber das müsste eigenlich nicht sein. Schlau, wie ich bin warf ich den Müll ab (habe ich in Star Wars gesehen, wie Obi Wan sich das Duell im Weltall mit Jango Fett lieferte - dort wars aber das Werkzeug) und ließ ihn explodieren. Somit hatte ich genug Zeit um einen geeigneten Planeten zu finden, auf dem ich landen konnte.  
  
Das Glück war mir hold und ich fand gleich einen um die Ecke. Ein schöner blauer Planet, wie die Erde, mit einem großen Ozean, 2 Kontinenten, wo einer wie Mittelerde aussah. Wie Mittelerde? Ach du Scheiße! Hoffentlich toben nicht gerade die Ringkriege! Das hat mir noch gefehlt. Dort würden jetzt wahrscheinlich zigtausende Orks herumlaufen und den Menschen, Zwergen und Elben das Leben schwer machen. Dann kommt noch ein Githyanki dazu, der mit seinem Schiff auf Mittelerde notlanden muss, weil er von einem Tie- Fighter beschädigt wurde. Und zu guter Letzt hat Luke Skywalker einen kleinen Stützpunkt auf diesem Planeten.  
  
Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken hinunter, als ich an das dachte. Aber egal, ich würde vielleicht sogar meinen Spass daran haben. Mal sehen was daraus wird. Vielleicht irre ich mich auch und wach dann in meinem Schiff auf und bin im Sonnensystem der Erde und mache meinen Urlaub.  
  
So schön langsam näherte ich mich dem Planeten und konnte schon sehr viel von ihm erkennen. Aber da ich gleich in die Atmosphäre eintrete, musste ich die Schutzrollos herunterlassen, damit das Glas nicht beschädigt wird und ich nicht geblendet werde, wenn ich in die obere Schicht eintrete, wo die Reibungskräfte am stärksten sind. Daheim gäbe es sowas nicht, aber da mein Schiff beschädigt ist und es hier auch kein Stützpunkt von uns gibt, wie auf der Erde, kann es sehr ungemütlich werden. 


	3. Notlandung auf Mittelerde Kapitel 2

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Marken und Namen usw. gehören den rechtmäßigen Besitzern. HdR New Line Cinama und JRR Tolkien; Star Wars Lucas Arts Dungeons and Dragons Wizzards of the Coast Usw.  
  
Kapitel 2  
Elrond's Haus  
  
Nun war es soweit ich trat in die Atmosphäre ein, wurde kräftig durchgeschüttelt, es wurde verdammt heiß und ich musste mich sehr auf die Landung konzentrieren. Als schließlich das Schlimmste vorbei war, öffneten sich die Rollos und ich konnte sehen, wo ich lande. Unglücklicher weise, steuerte ich genau auf ein kleines Tal in einem Gebirge zu. Ich versuchte das Schiff im Tal zu landen, aber schaffte es nicht. Schlussendlich nahm ich auch Behausungen wahr und erkannte, dass ich dort irgenwo reinkrachen würde. Mir stockte der Atem und ich wurde kreidebleich. Ich betete zu allen Göttern, die es gibt, damit ich den Sturz überlebe.  
  
Rumpel di pumpel und schon krachte ich in ein Haus hinein und mir wurde plötzlich schwarz vor Augen. Nach ein paar Minuten war ich wieder wach und mir war irgendwie komisch. Ich konnte mich an die letzten 12 Stunden nicht mehr erinnern. Was wohl geschehen war? Nun ja. Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen blassen Schimmer mehr was passierte und warum ich weg von daheim war. Ich konnte mich nur erinnern, dass ich von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, früh ins Bett ging, weil ich am nächsten Tag einen Ausfug machen wollte.  
  
Ich rappelte mich auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Da war aber nur Schutt und Staub zu sehen. Ich kontrollierte, ob an mir alles noch dran war, und sah auch gleich nach ob ich unverletzt war. Bis auf ein paar Schrammen war alles in Ordnung benütze aber jedoch sicherheitshalber den Medistick um meine Wunden zu heilen. Tja so ein Medistick ist etwas ganz besonderes. Er heilt sämtliche Wunden und kann sogar bestimmte Krankheiten heilen. Er arbeitet mit einem Chip zusammen, der in meinem Körper implantiert ist, der mich vor Krankheiten und Verletzungen bewahrt bzw heilt. Der Medistick ist dann hauptsächlich für offene Wunden und Wunden zuständig, die dicht unter der Haut sind.  
  
Nach dem ich mich medizinisch versorgt hatte, nahm ich meine Laserkanone, meinen Schutzanzug und ein paar Müsliriegel an mich, verstaute alles in meinem Gürtel und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Nach einigem herumrütteln bekam ich sie auf und konnte ins Freie gelangen. Dort traute ich meinen Augen nicht und schrie laut auf. Denn eine Horde Zwerge stand vor mir, mit gezüclten Äxten, ein paar Menschen, einer eher dunkel gekleidet, der andere in einem grauen Mantel gehüllt mit einem grauen Bart, Zauberhut und einem Stab. Ein weiterer Mensch war dabei, sah irgendwie wie wie ein großer Ritter aus. Dann waren noch ein paar dünne, große Gestalten, die meisten mit blonden langen Haaren und spitzen Ohren. Zu guter Letzt waren da auch noch vier oder fünf kleine Gestalten, die so groß wie Menschenkinder waren, jedoch erwachsen aussahen. Einer von ihnen sah aus wie ein alter Mann. Plötzlich schrie einer der Zwerge:  
  
"Wer zum dunlen Herrscher von Mordor seit ihr? Nennt mir euren Namen oder ich hacke dir den Schädel mit meiner Axt ab!!!"  
  
Ich war total geschockt, denn jetzt dämmerte es ein bisschen in mir. Wenn ich mich nicht irrte bin ich in Bruchtal auf Elronds Haus gelandet und war somit auf Mittelerde gestrandet. Was für ein Schock! Oder doch Freude? Nun ja, ich wollte schon immer einmal in Mittelerde sein, aber diese Welt war ja einfach nur reine Fiction der Menschen auf der Erde, eines gewissen J.R.R. Tolkien (der sehr gute Geschichten schrieb). Aber das war vollkommen Real - kann schon passieren, denn nicht mal wir Githyanki wissen alle Geheimnise des Universums. Ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen und stammelte:  
  
"Nun Herr Zwerg (dank eines Universaltranslators konnte ich die Sprache der Völker Mittelerdes sprechen und verstehen), mein Name ist Ajantis und ich komme von weit weit her und führe nichts böses im Schilde. Mein Schiff hier wurde von einem Tie-Fighter beschädigt und ich musste hier Notlanden. Wenn ich mich nicht irre bin ich hier in Bruchtal, in Elronds Haus. Ist der Herr des Hauses hier, denn ich habe eine Botschaft für ihn (ich wollte mich nur herausreden, um nicht von dem Zwerg geköpft zu werden)."  
  
"Seid ihr von den Sternen heruntergefallen, dass ihr euch einfach so hier einschleichen könnt?" rief der Zwerg.  
  
"Gimli Glóins Sohn zügelt eure scharfen Lippen. Ich bin Elrond, Herr dieses Hauses. Ihr sagtet ihr habt eine Botschaft für mich? Nun denn, lasst sie mich hören." antwortete der Elb, der wirklich Elrond zu sein schien.  
  
"Diese Botschaft ist nur für euch bestimmt, Herr Elrond(ich war schon immer ein guter Schauspieler, wenn ich in verzwickten Situationen bin, das hat mir schon früher oft das Leben gerettet). Können wir uns irgendwo anders unterhalten, nachdem ihr über den "Ring der Macht" entschieden habt?"  
  
"Ihr wisst von dem Ring der Macht? Aber woher? Ich habe euer Volk noch nie hier in Mittelerde gesehen, geschweige denn im Westen. Da ihr sowie so von allem Bescheid wisst, gesellt euch zu uns und wir werden uns nachher unterhalten, denn dies ist von großer Dringlichkeit, denn es geht um unsere Welt."  
  
"Einverstanden ich wollte das alles sowie so schon mal live miterleben. Ist irgendwie wie auf Instantkassetten wie in Spaceballs." Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mit dem Kommentar zurückhalten, weil das irgendwie meine kühnsten Träume wahr machte.  
  
"Spaceballs? Was ist denn das für eine Teufelei! Ich verhau' euch gleich und werfe euch den Orks zum Fraß vor! Ihr seht sowie so aus wie einer von ihnen!"  
  
"Gebt Frieden Gimli Glóins Sohn! Kein Ork kennt diesen Ort und wird ihn auch nie kennen lernen." hielt ein Elb den Zwerg zurück, der mich irgendwie an Legolas erinnerte.  
  
"Nun ich habe einen Höllenritt hinter mir und immer noch einen kleinen Blackout vom Flug, außerdem wartet der Ring auf euch."  
  
"Ihr habt recht Ajantis, in all dem Trubel, den ihr hier veranstaltet habt ist das alles ein wenig untergegangen." antwortete Elrond und bat alle wieder zum Sitzungsplatz.  
  
Nach einer Stunde waren sie fertig und wie ich bereits wusste, waren die Gefährten gefunden und aufbruchsbereit. Als alle gegangen waren, bat mich Elrond in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
  
"Nun könnt ihr mir eure Botschaft aussprechen. Von wem kommt sie und was seid ihr?" fragte mich Elrond.  
  
"Wie soll ich das nur erklären Herr Elrond. Das was ich euch jetzt vielleicht sage, wird wahrscheinlich eure Welt wahrscheinlich um Lichtjahre verändern. Ich bin ein Githyanki und komme von einem anderen Stern bzw Planeten, der sich wahrscheinlich in einem Paralleluniversum befindet, oder in einer anderen Galaxie. Ich geriet wahrscheinlich in ein Wurmloch, das mich hier her führte. Als ich aus dem Wurmloch wieder heraus kam, wurde ich von einem Tie-Fighter angegriffen und beschädigte mein Raumschiff, so dass ich hier notlanden musste. Ich weiß das klingt jetzt irgendwie verrückt aber es ist die Wahrheit."  
  
"Ihr seid also von den Sternen gefallen, wie sie das so beschreiben Herr Ajantis. Wissen sie, sie sind nicht der Erste, der bei mir um Hilfe ansucht, weil er von einem andern Planeten stammt. Ich hatte schon einmal so einen Fall. Ich glaube sein Name war Luke Skywalker und er hatte einen komischen Apparat bei sich, der ihm die ganze Zeit folgte und immer nur piepste. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er von einem Imperium und einem gewissen Darth Vader gesucht wird und auch von einem anderen Stern ist. Außerdem sagte er mir er sei ein Jedi Ritter und zeigte mir ein Schwert, das nur aus Licht besteht."  
  
"Ich kann's nicht fassen! Luke Skywalker ist auch hier gestrandet. Ist er hier? Wo kann ich ihn finden?" rief ich und hüpfte vor Freude herum.  
  
"Ja er ist hier in Bruchtal und nicht nur mit dem Metallkasten alleine, sondern er hat auch Begleiter bei sich. Kennt ihr euch? Ich kann nach ihm schicken lassen wenn euch das recht ist." antwortete Elrond und rief einen Elben herein, der nach Luke suchen sollte. Das kam mir sehr recht, denn er könnte mir helfen mein Schiff wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.  
  
"Er wird gleich kommen Herr Ajantis. Erzählt mir mal etwas über euren Planeten und eurem Volk." fragte Elrond und seine Augen fingen an irgendwie zu leuchten.  
  
Bald geht's weiter.......... 


	4. Notlandung auf Mittelerde Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Wie in den vorheirgen Kapiteln.  
  
So nun kommen gleich wieder 2 Kapitel dazu. Im ersten, das dem dritten entspricht, trifft Ajantis zum ersten Mal auf Luke und freunden sich gleich an.  
  
@Vicky: Nein den Führerschein belass ich. Das hat den Grund, weil das Schiff auch auf den Planeten selbst als eine Art Auto in Gebrauch ist. Man kann es am Besten mit einem Audi A4 Kombi vergleichen, mit Vollausstattung usw. Nur dass es fliegen kann (kleine Anlehnung an Starwars - Speeder die auch gleichzeitig Raumschiffe sind).  
  
@Tolka: Deine Orkis kommen noch früh genug *gg*. Überigens er verliebt sich in eine bestimmte Person.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Luke Skywalker  
  
Ich erzählte Elrond in der Zwischenzeit alles über unsere Welt und unsere Zivilisation, wie großartig sie ist und was ich beruflich mache. Er lauschte sehr begeistert und aufmerksam zu und machte sich auch ab und zu kleinere Notizen.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm ich ein leises Piepsen und hörte Schritte die Treppe heraufkommen. Und da stand er plötzlich und ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wer da vor mir stand. Es war wirklich niemand geringer Wie Luke Skywalker, Sohn von Anakin Skywalker, dem jetztigen Darth Vader, der nach ihm sucht und ihn zur Dunlen Seite bekehren will.  
  
"Ahhmm Hi Luke! Welch große Freude dich endlich mal real kennen zu lernen!" stammelte ich und streckte ihm zitternd meine Hand entgegen.  
  
"Seid gegrüßt ehrenwerter Reisender. Wie ich hörte seid ihr auch von den Sternen gefallen.?"  
  
"Nicht nur das, ich wurde sogar von einem Tie-Fighter angegriffen. Kann es sein, dass auch noch, bei allen Göttern der Menschen, auch noch euer Vater noch da ober rumschwirrt?" antwortete ich dem jungen Skywalker.  
  
"Mein Vater? Mein Vater ist gestorben, getötet von Darth Vader, der in diesem System nach mir sucht. Ich wurde nämlich von seinem Schiff angegriffen, als ich im Outer Rym nach einem geeigneten Stüzpunkt für die Rebellion suchte. Darauf hin hat's geblitzt und gedonnert und wir sind mit unseren Schiffen in einen Tunnel geraten, der hier her führte. Es war wohl ein Wurmloch, das uns hier her brachte."  
  
"Mhm das mit dem Wurmloch könnte einleuchtend sein, aber das komische daran ist, ihr alle nur Fictionen der Menschen seid. Das ist es was ich mir nicht erklären kann."  
  
"Heißt das, wir sind nur Figuren in Büchern?" mischte sich Elrond ein."  
  
"Das will ich nicht damit sagen, ihr seid genauso real wie Luke und ich. Aber das witzige daran ist, dass das eine unserer Theorien über die Erdlinge bestätigt. Nämlich, dass sie ihre Gedanken manifestieren können, aber dies ganz unbewusst machen und noch nicht kontrollieren können. Deshalb sind wir sehr an ihrer Kultur und Planeten interessiert. Nur müssen sie noch lernen, wie man im Weltraum fliegen kann, obwohl sie es sich dann nur wünschen müssten und ihre verborgenen Fähigkeiten entdecken müssen."  
  
"Ich kapiere das alles nicht, was ihr da sagt Herr Ajantis. Zwar werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende machen, um euch zu helfen. Aber wichtiger ist jedoch, dass der Ring der Macht zerstört wird. Ich bitte euch beide, dass ihr uns helft. Wie ihr sagtet, schwirrt im Himmel ein Schiff, das der bösen Kreatur gehört, dass euch angegriffen hat, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass Sauron, der dunkle Herrscher Mordors ihn um Hilfe, für seinen Krieg bittet." sagte der Elb und senkte nachdenklich den Kopf.  
  
"Also von meiner Seite helfe ich euch gerne Elrond. Damit wird ein kleiner Traum von mir wahr und ich kann selber Teil der Geschichte sein. Aber da gibt's noch ein Problem. Mein Schiff möchte ich schon gern noch bevor ich aufbreche bergen und reparieren lassen. Luke, ich glaube du kannst mir da am Besten helfen. Ich denke die "Macht" wird auch hier mit dir sein und dir und mir helfen das Schiff aus den Trümmern zu bergen."  
  
"Ich helfe euch auch Elrond. Was ihr noch nicht wisst, ist dass ich nicht alleine hier bin sondern es sind auch noch ca. 300 andere von den Rebellen hier. Wir sollten das Schiff gleich morgen früh bergen und es dann ins Nebelgebirge bringen. Dort ist es sicher und die Orks wüssten sowieso nichts damit anzufangen." antwortete Luke.  
  
"Vielen dank Luke. Dann kann ich endlich mal live miterleben, wie das mit der Macht funktioniert. Freu mich schon darauf mit dir auf Abenteuer zu gehen und Orks zu vertrimmen. Obwohl ich eigentlich für mein Volk sehr friedlich bin hätte ich schon Lust in Helms Klamm ein paar Uruks zu verhauen und vielleicht, verdammt ich verrate zuviel."  
  
"Uruks? Was ist das? Ein Volk aus eurer Galaxie?" fragte Elrond darauf als ich das mit den Uruks sagte.  
  
"Uruks? Nein, ist kein Volk von uns. Ihr werdet schon sehen, was das ist. Ihr seht sie noch früh genung. Ich sollte mich ein bisschen mit meinen Aussagen zurückhalten, denn sonst erfährt ihr noch, .............. Verdammt jetzt hätte ich fast alles verraten." antwortete ich dem Elben und hätte fast das wichtigste verraten.  
  
"Sagt mal Ajantis. Zu welchem Volk gehört ihr eigentlich? Irgendwie kommt es mir vor, als hätte ich einen von euch schon einmal gesehen. Auf Corruscant, vor einem Jahr, kurz bevor wir hier landeten." fraget mich Luke.  
  
"Nun ja, ich bin ein Githyanki und komme von Githoniel, das ca. 1500 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt ist. Wir haben unter unserer Herrschaft ca. 20000 Planeten und darunter sind ca. 12000 verschiedene Rassen. Das ist irgendwie wie bei euch. Da gibt's auch so was wie eine Republik usw. Eigentlich ist's ganz ähnlich, nur dass wir ziemlich kriegerisch sind und gern mit unseren Waffen protzen, was ich eigentlich nicht so mag, weil es auch anders geht. Aber unsere Geschichte ist sowie so sehr blutig verlaufen. Aber ich erzähle euch morgen mehr darüber, denn ich bin schon sehr müde und möchte gern schlafen gehen und ich denke, dass es auch allen anwesenden hier recht ist, weil morgen ein harter Tag auf uns wartet." Antwortete ich Luke und bat Elrond mir mein Quartier für die Nacht zu zeigen.  
  
Wir verabschiedeten uns von Luke, der sich mit R2D2, der eigentlich sehr still war, in sein Zimmer zurück zog, um sich auf morgen vor zu bereiten. Elrond zeigte mir mein Zimmer und erzählte,während dessen mir ein bisschen über die Elben. Obwohl ich schon sehr viel über ihn und sein Volk wusste, hörte ich dennnoch sehr aufmerksam zu, denn die Gelegenheit, dies alles mit zuerleben, möchte ich nicht ungern verschwenden. Ha, das wird mal wieder was für meine Klatschkolumne, wo ich zwar sicher nicht mich hinein schreibe, um nicht als Spinner abgestempelt zu werden. Ich erfinde einfach jemanden, der dafür herhalten muss. Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir beim Zimmer an und Elrond veranschiedete sich von mir und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht. Als ich das Bett sah traute ich zwar meinen Augen nicht und wollte schon protestieren, aber als ich mich hinein legte, war es ganz fein und weich. Auch das Bettzeug war feiner als ich es von daheim kannte. Nun es sollte doch noch ein schöner Urlaub werden, obwohl er nicht das war, was ich mir vorstellte. Ich kuschelte mich hinein, schlief sofort ein und träumte von schönen Elbinnen und Menschenfrauen. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich in diesem Bett schon irgendwie, wie zu Hause. 


	5. Notlandung auf Mittelerde Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: wie in den vorherigen Kapiteln beschrieben.  
  
Kapitel 4 Der erste Tag auf Mittelerde  
  
"Aufstehen Herr Ajantis, der Tag hat begonnen und sie wollen doch sicher ihr Dings da bergen!" weckte mich ein Elb. Ich rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und erblickte einen hochgewachsenen, feschen Elb, der mir auch ein Frühstück brachte.  
  
"Ich bin schon wach. Auf meinem Heimatplaneten haben wir eine 12 Stunden Nacht und da kann es leicht sein, dass ich verschlafe. Außerdem brauchen wir Githyanki mehr Schlaf als Menschen. Mhm was habt ihr da gutes?" antwortete ich und mir knurrte auch schon der Magen bei dem Anblick der Köstlichkeiten, die mir der Elb brachte.  
  
"Beeilt euch Herr Ajantis. Meister Luke wartet schon auf euch und will euch etwas zeigen."  
  
"Ich bin gleich fertig. Nun lasst mich schnell das ganze hier auffuttern und dann komm ich angerannt, so fern ich mich nicht hier verlaufe, aber bei dem Chaos was ich hier angerichtet hab, find ich es sicher schnell."  
  
"Eilt euch. Meister Elrond und Meister Luke sind schon seit 3 Stunden wach und beraten sich über die Ringgemeinschaft." sagte der Elb und wollte sich schon davon machen. Ich konnte ihn gerade noch zurückhalten und fragte:  
  
"Was ist mit der Gemeinschaft los? Gibt es Probleme?"  
  
"Nein, nur ein paar Unstimmigkeiten euret wegen. Deshalb solltet ihr schnell fertig sein und herunter kommen." Antwortete der Elb und ging dann schnell aus dem Zimmer hinaus.  
  
"Na ja, dann werde ich mich mal mit den guten Sachen hier beschäftigen. Die sehen lecker aus und schmecken auch sicher ganz gut." sagte ich zu mir selbst und sollte Recht behalten, als ich alles ratzeputz aufgegessen hatte.  
  
Nachdem ich auf meiner Morgentoilette war, mich wusch mich einparfümierte und anzog, ging ich hinunter zu Luke und Meister Elrond. Sie erwarteten mich ungeduldig.  
  
"Guten Morgen Herr Ajantis. Ich hoffe sie haben sehr gut geschlafen. Nun da sie jetzt wach sind können wir ja anfangen, was am heutigen Tage geschieht." begrüßte mich Elrond.  
  
"Morgen Ajanti! Na sind wir ausgeschlafen? Ich schon. Warten wir einmal was Elrond zu sagen hat, und dann kümmern wir uns um ihr Schiff." begrüßte mich auch Luke.  
  
"Wunderschönen Guten Morgen die Herren. Ja ich habe gut geschlafen und möchte auch gern wissen, was an diesem Tag geschehen soll." antwortete ich. "Gestern in der Nacht habe ich sehr viel nachgedacht. Über die Ringgemeinschaft, eure plötzliche Ankunft, die uns sehr zusetzte und wir die Schäden nun beseitigen müssen. Wir haben viel zu tun und die Aussichten, dass unser wichtigstes Vorhaben, den einen Ring zu zerstören, werden immer geringer. Deshalb habe ich mich entschieden, dass auch ihr beide die Gefährten begleiten solltet, so fern ihr damit einverstanden seid." erläuterte Elrond den Sachverhalt.  
  
"Also ich geh gern mit Meister Elrond. Das ist irgendwie sehr auffregend bei dem Vorhaben dabei zu sein. Vielleicht kann ich ja einiges beitragen um dieses Projekt zu ende zu bringen - erfolgreich natürlich. Und mit Luke's Hilfe wird das sicher ein Kinderspiel. Ich bin dabei. Ihr könnt auf mich zählen Meister Elrond." Ich freute mich wie ein Kind als er das sagte und stieg auf das Abenteuer ein. "Hach wird das ein Spass!"  
  
"Na dann werde ich euch auch helfen Meister Elrond. Denn ich kenne eure Welt noch nicht so gut. Vielleicht kann Ajantis uns sogar als Berater zur Seite stehen. Aber nun sollten wir uns daran machen, sein Schiff zu bergen und die Schäden zu beseitigen." antwortete auch Luke., bei dem auch R2D2 dabei war, der gerade irgendwie eine Botschaft zu senden versuchte.  
  
"Das freut mich sehr meine Herren. Die Ringgemeinschaft wird sich sicher freuen, dass ihr sie begleitet und ihnen hilft." sagte Elrond und sie gingen alle zum Unglücksort.  
  
Dort blieben alle stehen und einige Zwerge und Elben waren schon dabei die Trümer zu verräumen. Auch einige der Gefährten waren dabei: Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir Frodo und Sam. Gandalf stand ein bisschen abseits und schaute ihnen zu uns zog an seiner Pfeife.  
  
"Da sollten wir aufbrechen und die Gefährten wissen nichts besseres als hier den Dreck zu verräumen. In ihrem Zögern werden sie mich noch umbringen." ärgerte er sich ein bisschen.  
  
"Macht mir ja keine weiteren Kratzer in den Lack. Der kostet auf meiner Heimat ein Vermögen. Aber ich helfe euch den Dreck wegzuräumen." Schnell lief ich zu den anderen, schnappte mir einen Schubkarren und belud ihn mit dem Schutt, den mein Schiff bedeckte. Nach ca. 2 Stunden war das Schiff frei.  
  
"Luke, würdest du mir bitte nun mein schönes, zerkratztes Schiff gänzlich befreien?" fragte ich den Herrn Jedi und sank dabei auf die Knie.  
  
"Wartet noch einen Moment und es wird ein Kinderspiel euer Schiff da raus zu holen." antwortete Luke. Doch auch nach 10 Minuten war er nicht bereit die Macht einzusetzen und es heruaszuhiefen. Statt dessen verdunkelte sich plötzlich der Himmel und die meisten Bewohner von Bruchtal und deren Gäste liefen schreiend in die Häuser. Nur Gandalf blieb sitzen und rauchte seine Pfeife. "Teufelswerk Saurons!" schrien sie. Luke wirkte auf einmal ein bisschen nervös und versuchte irgendetwas hervor zu bringen. Ich schaute ihn an, er blickte nach oben und ich tat das selbe. Was ich dort am Himmel sah brachte mich gleichzeitig in Staunen und zum Lachen.  
  
"Das ist kein Teufelswerk! Das ist ein Raumschiff, das Schiff von Luke Skywalker. Ihr könnt herauskommen, denn es tut euch nichts!" rief ich den verängstigten Mittelerdebewohnern zu.  
  
"Stimmt das auch wirklich Meister Luke?" fragte Elrond stotternd, als er das gigantische Schiff sag, das über dem Tal schwebte.  
  
"Ja das stimmt Meister Elrond. Das ist mein Schiff. Ist es nicht schön? So groß und protzig und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Nur kann es nicht mit einem Super Sternenzerstörer aufnehmen. Wir mussten es verstecken, damit niemand bemerkt, dass noch mehrere von meiner Art hier sind. Was sag ich da von meiner Art - 30 verschiedene Spezies sind auf dem Schiff vertreten. Ich habe sie deswegen vor euch verborgen, weil ihr sonst dachtet, das wären Ausgeburten Saurons und ihr hättet sie gleich angegriffen." erklärte Luke Elrond den Sachverhalt.  
  
"Wenn ihr das sagt Meister Luke, dann wird es wohl so sein. Doch lasst nur mich zu ihnen und haltet die anderen von ihnen fern, die nicht über ihre Existenz wissen." er kroch aus seinem Versteck hervor und betrachtete das Schiff.  
  
"Es sieht gigantisch aus. Aber wie ist das möglich, dass so etwas großes in der Luft schweben kann? fragte sich Elrond und griff sich dabei auf die Stirn.  
  
"Das zu erklären würde sehr lange dauern und euch sicher nicht viel nützen, mein Freund." antwortete Luke.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war das Schiff über meinem Schiff und ließ Seile herunter, um es ins innere von Luke's Schiff aufzunehmen. Wir machten sie fest und mein Schiff wurde hinaufgezogen.  
  
"Ich hoffe ihr könnt es reparieren. Die ganzen Konsrtuktionspläne sind alle im Computer gespeichert. Es dürfte eine Kleinigkeit sein, das in eure Sprache zu übersetzen, weil auch eure Schrift in den Archiven meines Computers gespeichert sind. Wenn sie Fragen haben, dann können sie mich über mein Intercom anquatschen. Das müsste eigentlich auch hier funktionieren."  
  
"Wie werden sich gleich an die Arbeit machen, das kann ich dir versprechen. Immerhin wissen sie eh nicht was sie mit ihrer Zeit anfangen sollen. Han erst recht nicht, der braucht immer ein bisschen Aufregung und schleicht deshalb mit ein paar Dúnedain herum. Aber nun sollten wir doch langsam uns auf die Reise vorbereiten. Wenn du noch etwas aus deinem Schiff brauchst, dann kann ich das noch schnell arrangieren." sagte Luke.  
  
"Hm nein alles was ich noch brauche, kann ich herbei teleportieren bzw. mit meinem Replikator herstellen. Hungern werden wir jedenfalls nicht und ich kann damit in Null Komma Nichts ein ganzes Menü für eine Hochzeit herbeizaubern." lächelte ich Luke an und sah dann zu den Hobbits hinüber.  
  
"Die Hobbits werden sich darüber freuen, wenn ich ihnen ihre Lieblingsspeisen mache." sagte ich zu Luke.  
  
"Ich lass mich mal überraschen, was du uns da auftischst. Aber jetzt sollten wir doch endlich alle zusammenrufen und aufbrechen."  
  
"Du hast recht. Gehen wir zu Eldrond und sagen ihm, dass wir aufbruchsbereit sind."  
  
Ich packte Luke am Arm und zerrte ihn mit. Als wir bei Elrond ankamen, war auch bereits Gandalf anwesend. Er wartete ebenfalls ungeduldig auf den Aufbruch.  
  
"Wo bleiben denn die anderen. Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst könnte es zu spät sein. Der Ring muss schnellstens zum Schickalsberg gebracht werden, damit Saurons Bedrohung niedergeschlagen werden kann." sagte Gandalf und fuchtelte mit seinem Stab herum.  
  
Nach und Nach trafen auch die restlichen Gefährten ein. Die Hobbits schauten mich zwar komisch an aber sagten nichts. Außer Pippin, der sich ein blödes Lachen verhielt. Frodo sah einwenig bedrückt drein. Aragorn und Boromier tratschten einwenig als sie eintraten. Legolas und Gimli waren wieder einmal am zanken.  
  
"So da nun alle da sind, müssen wir uns nun verabschieden. Die Zeit ist gekommen, wo die Ringgemeinschaft aufbricht um Saurons böses Werk zu zerstören und endlich Friede in Mittelerde einkehren zu lassen.  
  
"Nun denn, dann sollten wir so schnell wie möglich gehen. Mit jeder Stunde wird Saurons Macht größer und auch seine Armee wächst. Aber nicht nur Sauron macht mir Sorgen, sondern auch Saruman. Auch seine Armee wird immer stärker. Wir sollten uns Beeilen." sagte Gandalf und drehte sich schon um Abmarsch um.  
  
Aragorn musste noch dazwischen funken: "Aber ich muss mich doch noch von meinem Mäderl verabschieden!"  
  
"Aragorn du wirst sie wiedersehen, mach dir da keine Sorgen. Außerdem erscheint sie dir eh immer im Traum." versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, wobei ich aber wieder ein paar Sachen verriet, die aber nicht viel zur Sache tun.  
  
"Naja wenn das so ist, dann kann sie warten. Immerhin beleibt sie mir Treu, das kann ich euch versichern." antwortete Aragorn und war wieder glücklich.  
  
"Jetzt gehen wir aber wirklich. Ich will endlich ein paar Orks verhauen!" rief ich und stürmte mit Gandalf und Luke nach drausen. "Wiedersehen Herr Elrond!" 


End file.
